


A Blood Born Deal

by Tengo



Category: AFI
Genre: AFI slash, AFIslash - Freeform, Blood, Fantasy, Javey - Freeform, M/M, Occult, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tengo/pseuds/Tengo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a deal starts with 'hello', sometimes they start off... a little more unconventionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blood Born Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_Like_Constellations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Like_Constellations/gifts).



> So my friend got me to check out a series (that I still need to finish, oops...) and it actually brought my muse back from vacation. I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Davey Havok, Jade Puget, and AFI. This never happened, never will.

A boy floats in rose colored water, cooling from within. He wears deep cuts and scars like thick bangles. I breathe deeply and his scent fills my nose. Desperation twines around him like incense and it's intoxicating.

“Jade Puget... fifteen years old,” I read aloud off of the book in my right hand and hear my voice coldly echo around the bathroom. “...At least he's as pretty as his name.”

I snap my record book shut and slide it into the inner pocket of my plain black biker jacket. Cupping my left hand, I dip it into the bathtub and bring a sample of the water up to my mouth. My tongue flicks out and Jade's delicate flavors burst forth in my mouth. 

Teenagers and young adults may complain about all the added stress in this new millennium. For me however, it just means their blood and souls are better seasoned when they come my way. All their variations on this era's flavor are truly a feast fit for a king, or at least a demon.

Jade's blood was thick with desolation, anguish, shame, and isolation. He had a light taste like jasmine tea mixed with notes of wild rose, spearmint, and the barest hint of bergamot. I feel myself crack a tiny smirk in pleasure as it floats over my taste buds.

Letting the remaining water in my hand spill, I bend over the bathtub to pick up the boy. I gather him into my arms and wrap a towel around his thin, naked frame. He had pale, freckled skin and bland brown hair that was cut severely close to his head. 

“Oh, he's going to hate passing you off onto me” I softly remark to myself with a laugh; thinking of a fellow demon with ebony hair and a taste for young flesh.

Straightening, I turn to leave and catch a glimpse of muddy red eyes set into a sharply angled face. I grin and jerk my head to flick my long black hair behind my shoulder. Admiring my dark figure in the mirror, I watched myself exit the bathroom.

As I step out into the hall, I send my power rolling away from me to find Jade's room. Most of my sulfurous brethren found such a use of their powers to be crass and uncouth. They claimed it had a way drawing angelic attention like a lightening rod. 

Personally, I preferred it to inadvertently fully announcing my presence to a sensitive. A surprising number of which seemed wholly unaware of their abilities to keep me out of their homes. Of course those same talents kept out angels, so it wasn't all bad just mostly irritating.

As my power flows back into me, a mental map of the house forms. How dull, Jade's room was only a few steps away on the right. Gently but unceremoniously, I throw him over my shoulder to free up a hand to open the door.

Stepping into this boy's room, my nostrils flare trying to catch all subtle scents of his teenage pathos. Judging by the state of his room, more than just a hint of sloth and resentment strongly mingling with anger. Average, basic even, despite the story his blood insinuated.

A few steps and I lay him down on his bed. It reeks of musk and self denial. I turn around and rummage around to find some clean smelling clothes. Finding some, I stand up and I start to dress him.

Seeing an opportunity, I look him over in greater detail. He had a a rough face and it had a certain appeal akin to that of a broken bird. It made me want to grind him under my heel and then exalt him up in the next breath. As I work his boxers up, I notice that his cock is a bit disappointing but then again most of my toys were lacking in that department. 

His skin, though, is the true treasure. Its texture is philistine and yet uncorrupted. My mouth begins to water. Then something deep in my stomach twists pleasantly as I imagine all the ways I'll make it glow ethereal. 

With his pants finally on, I use my foot to move some of his stuff out of the way so I can drag his desk chair to the foot of his bed. Perching on the edge of my seat, I reach out to Jade's wrists and bring them to my face. Once more I take a good whiff of his blood that still clings to his shredded wrists before I flex my jaw to bring my fangs down. 

First step of contract negotiations is a blood meeting. So I drag a fang across each of my wrists to draw blood. The cuts have to match those on the human I'm planning to claim. There are limits, though, as to what I'll go through to get the ball rolling. Having to seriously wound/maim myself doesn't pay out near quite as well as other sexier forms of pain.

After raising the lines of blood, I clasp Jade's forearms so that our wrists are touching. Letting go, I stand over him. I inhale deeply then place my hands on both sides of his face and let out a preternaturally long exhale over his face. My other senses inform me that his energy is gradually making the trickle back into his body.

I sit back down and lean forward until I grasp his wrists. Bringing them close to my mouth, my tongue languidly seals the gashes. Now his blood had a slightly acidic burn hiding behind those light, sweet notes I tasted earlier.

Propping up my feet on the bed, I lean back and watch as Jade figuratively came back from the dead. His color wouldn't improve much but, then again, he had lost several liters of blood. Though, the lack of blood would certainly make his skin that much more delicate tasting. 

Closing my eyes, I fine tune my internal senses and check how close his energy levels were to allowing him to come to. My mouth twists into a knot at my findings. Huh, so this kid had somehow grabbed more out of the initial seal than usual. Laughing softly, I throw my head back. It had been too long since I've had such a thirsty pet.

“...” Jade tries to croak out something and my ears twitch trying to catch it.

“Welcome back, killer,” I drawl with a smirk. “mind repeating that for me?”

“...D-D-Davey?” He finally manages after a few more gasps.

“Interesting...” I raise my eyebrows at him and rub my chin a little before continuing. “As I am named, so I am.”

I watch as he coughs a few times before struggling to sit up. My fingers twitch from their position on my other arm and a pillow stuffs itself behind Jade. It props him up and he stares at me with wide, haggard eyes.

Without preamble, I dive into my usual spiel “Yes, Jade, you were successful in killing yourself. That screaming feeling in your gut is entirely accurate. I am, in fact, a demon. What I'm here to do is offer you a choice, of which you have a couple of options. You can either completely lose your humanity by becoming a spiritual abomination or you can trade me your soul in exchange for a favor.”

He sighs softly and seems to muster up the energy to change his expression to dark exhaustion. Suddenly he grabs the pillow from behind him and tries to angrily throw it against the wall behind me. I would have dodged it, except that it fell significantly short and pathetically tumbled off the foot of his bed.

“Fuck off” Jade mumbles before rolling over and pulling his covers over his head.

“Very well, I'll be back tomorrow night for your answer.” I reply while cocking an eyebrow before continuing “Keep this in mind, you're damned if you do, damned if you don't.” 

For maximum impact, I gradually let my corporal form turn inky black while at the same time I start turning myself into mist. As my feet and legs are the first to lose form, I start floating a couple inches off of the ground. Drifting forward, I hover over Jade and reach through his covers to caress his cheek.

I whisper in his ear “Your suffering has made you beautiful. It would be a shame to see such splendor thrown away for the sake of mere savages.”

Now fully incorporeal and formless, I drift towards the wall in front of me. Forming little tendrils, I grab the wall and start to nebulously roll up it. As I reach the ceiling I create an eye and look down at Jade. His headboard is faintly shaking and he's curled up tight in a fetal position.

I make the snap decision to shadow him, simply because he's so pitiful. My instincts whisper to me I'll have an opportunity tomorrow to seal the deal. After all, the rules say practically nothing to discourage covert manipulations. 

Letting my eye dissolve, I scud across the ceiling and make my way back to the bathroom. There was something I wanted to retrieve before I left to check in. I seep through the crack at the top of Jade's door and then in the hall I let myself become solid again. Before opening the bathroom door, I pull out my phone and dial a number. 

“Hey S,” I greet my boss. “I've got a few things left to tie up here before I can head back to the office.”

“So how did it go? Were you able to gain a name to create the first seal?” He asks me rather impatiently.

I sigh before replying, “Yes and it's Davey. I think it's some kid he's in love with. Another thing, I'd like take leave tomorrow to follow him around.”

“Let me look at the schedule,” He says and I hear papers rustling in the background before he continues. “Well, it seems you're in luck. A training class just finished tonight, so they'll be able to pick your slack tomorrow.”

“Thanks,” I say before adding “He's young and reeks of despair. It's heady. Quite frankly, he's piqued my interest.”

“Hmm” S made a noncommittal noise. “So it's safe to assume that your delay is you stopping to collect that kid's blood for your storehouse?”

“Yep,” I fire back with a laugh. “Even you say I have excellent taste. Besides, I know this one will bring back memories for you.”

Hanging up, I stick my phone in my jacket next to my notebook. I open the door and enter the bathroom. A couple of steps and I am once more in front of the bathtub. It's still filled with bloody, rose colored water. 

Flexing my power, two different sized jugs with stoppers appeared at my feet. I squat down and pull out the stoppers. Standing once more, I warm up my fingers a bit before I put my arms over the tub. I sink my power into the water and reel a little bit at the sensation of his blood against my power. He was going to make one fine vintage and definitely going into my personal stock. 

Closing my eyes, I move Jade's blood in a steady stream into the smaller jug. With my power flowing easier in the tub, I open my eyes and check how much blood I collected. I stick the stopper back in and whirl around its contents a bit. So I was right in thinking he had lost several liters.

Now it was a simple matter of draining off the water. A lazy movement of my hand and that too was bottled. As I called my power back, I put the other stopper back in. The water wasn't near as valuable but it was good enough to serve common guests.

Sending off a quick text, I let my servants know where the jugs were and to pick them up quickly. They knew how to properly rack, age, and store the blood to bring out its true qualities. With that taken care of, I slid my phone back into its pocket and start to prepare myself to head back to the office.

**Author's Note:**

> A plate of cookies goes to whoever gets the reference. ;)


End file.
